The present invention relates to an air treatment system and more particularly to an improved system for removing airborne particulate matter, smoke, odors and the like from the air of a closed area, such as a room.
Various systems have been proposed for treating or filtering the air of relatively closed environments. Such systems are generally used in the home, office or other areas where it is desired to remove smoke, particulate matter, dust, pollen, odors and the like. Present systems typically include a blower which directs room air through a filter assembly. The filter assembly may include a high efficiency particulate air filter referred to in the trade as a HEPA filter. Such high efficiency filters have, for example, an efficiency rating of 99.97% for 0.3 micron particles. In addition, activated charcoal or activated carbon filters may be included to remove odors from the air. A control system may be provided to control blower speed and/or to provide manual or automatic timed operation of the system. Examples of prior room air purifiers or treatment systems may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,168 entitled ROOM AIR CLEANER and issued on Apr. 9, 1974, to Deckas; U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,894 entitled PORTABLE CLEAN-AIR GENERATOR and issued on Jan. 21, 1975, to Marsh; U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,008 entitled FILTERING APPARATUS and issued on Dec. 23, 1975, to Petersen.
In air treatment systems, it is important to provide for ease of installation and replacement of the filter assembly. Problems have been experienced with achieving an effective seal within the cabinet structure to insure that air passes through the filter. The achieving of an effective seal may be compromised by the need to make the filter assembly easily replaceable by the end user.